Love Me Harder
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: Aku tatap mata biru indah itu dalam-dalam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, permainan Naruto sudah bisa kutebak, lebih lama dan lebih keras.


**a Naruto fanfiction**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Love Me Harder**

Naruto, dulu dia hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang cerewet, kekanak-kanakan dan berisik, aku sempat sangat membencinya saat kami kecil. Aku berpikir dia akan selalu seperti itu selamanya. Namun aku salah, dia telah berubah, yang kulihat sekarang Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang tampan dan mapan. Bahkan aku bisa menyebutnya seksi. Pria pirang bermata biru dengan kulit _tan _nya, pria inilah yang kini menjadi bos-ku. Tidak pernah aku sangka aku akan menjadi sekretarisnya, dan mengurusinya, bahkan di tempat tidur.

"Sakura, malam ini kau lembur, ya" bisiknya ditelingaku.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaaanku dan mencoba mengabaikannya. Sikap nakalnya kadang kelewatan, membuatku sedikit tergoda untuk membalasnya. Hanya saja saat ini kami berada di kantor.

"Baik bos" jawabku seadanya. Lalu melirik kearahnya. Kulihat tatapan genit itu dari matanya.

"Menyebalkan" gumamku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya dan menjauh menuju meja kerjanya.

Aku berhenti sesaat dari kegiatan mengetikku. Menatap tubuh tinggi, tegap dan berotot yang memunggungiku itu.

'Dia memang benar-benar seksi' pikiranku mulai terhipnotis olehnya.

"Sakura, jangan hanya melamun! Cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu" teriaknya dari ruangannya.

"Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan" kutukku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mau di hotel atau di apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Kami sudah berada di luar area kantor dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dia menyalakan mobil.

"Apartemenku saja" jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_" ucapnya nakal, dan menjalankan mobil.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan imbuhan _chan_, sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku seperti itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami tiba di apartemenku.

Naruto terbaring di sofa. Dia tampak kelelahan.

"Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tanyaku.

"Ya, boleh juga" ucapnya.

Setelah meletakkan tasku, aku pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawakannya cokelat panas dan _sandwich_.

"Makanlah, tapi jangan lupa, kau harus mandi setelah ini" ucapku.

"Baiklah nyonya," jawabnya "Kenapa kau ingin 'bermain bersih' terus, sekali-kali bermain kotor tidak masalah, kan?" ucapnya terkekeh.

"Aku ini tipe wanita pecinta kebersihan, lagipula bau badanmu sudah bercampur dengan bau-bau yang lain" gerutuku.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti" ucapnya.

Aku pergi menuju kamar mandi. Melucuti semua pakaianku, meletakkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian. Membuka kran air dan membiarkan air hangat membersihkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Hanyut dalam kelembutan cairan bening yang kini membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Menuangkan shampoo ketelapak tanganku dan membersihkan rambutku, aroma bunga Sakura semerbak memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi. Menikmati saat tanganku memijat kulit kepalaku untuk rileksasi. Membersihkan seluruh bekas shampoo di rambutku dan menuang sedikit _facial foam _ketelapak tangan, membusakannya dan meletakkannya diseluruh wajahku. Membiarkannya membersihkan kotoran diwajahku dan sesekali memijat kulit wajahku dengan lembut. Kemudian membilasnya sampai bersih. Menyelesaikan ritual mandiku dengan membersihkan tubuhku dengan _body wash_ cair.

"Sakura! Apa kau sudah selesai?!" teriak Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi!" sahutku berteriak.

Membilas seluruh tubuhku dengan air, mengambil handuk dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepanku dengan senyuman nakalnya, "Kau tidak ingin mandi lagi, bersamaku?" godanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tuan" ujarku melengos melaluinya, "Sabun mandi, shampoo, dan _facial wash _favoritmu sudah kubelikan" lanjutku.

"Terima kasih, Madam!" sahutnya. Dan kudengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Kurasa kaum pria mandi lebih lama daripada wanita" sindirku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang kami lakukan di sana, kan?" ucapnya.

"Dan aku tidak ingin tahu" ucapku.

Kini kami berada di atas ranjang yang sama. Aku duduk bersandar. Menatap pria didepanku. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari dada bidangnya dan kulit _tan _itu sangat menggoda.

"Tapi kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan malam ini, bukan?" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Aku tatap mata biru indah itu dalam-dalam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, permainan Naruto sudah bisa kutebak, lebih lama dan lebih keras.

"Aku tahu," jawabku.

"Hm. Benarkah? Apa kau tahu jika malam ini akan empat kali lipat dari biasanya?" ujarnya.

Sedikit kepanikan menyelimutiku.

"Tenang saja, Sayang, ini akan lebih menyenangkan" ujarnya menyeringai.


End file.
